Uncle Grandpa misbehaves at McDonald's/Sent to the Pride Lands
Cast *Ivy as Suzie Squirrel, Patty Rabbit and Samantha *Kimberly as Samuel, Skippy Squirrel, Bobby Bear and Kevin Yoshida *Brian as Male McDonald's Clerk, Squire Squirrel and Manic * Kate as Female McDonald's clerk * Julie as Lionesses and Lilly Crumpington * Eric as CJ * Salli as Mrs. Squirrel, Hannah, Sonia and lionesses *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog and Gfourtx Transcript *(September 29, 2018, 1:00 PM) *Uncle Grandpa: Hey, CJ! *CJ: What is it, Uncle Grandpa? *Uncle Grandpa: Can we go to McDonald's?! *CJ: NO! *Uncle Grandpa: But CJ! I'm very hungry! let's go to McDonald's! *CJ: Uncle Grandpa! I said No! we are not going to mcdonald's today! we are having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch! *Uncle Grandpa: I WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS I WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS I WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS I WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS I WANT TO GO TO MCDONALDS! *CJ: Uncle Grandpa! stop dancing like an angry person! we are still having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch! and that is final! *Gfourtx: Hey CJ! Lilly and I were not making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. *Lilly Crumpington: Because they are not here in the closet or in the refrigerator. so, why don't you take uncle grandpa to mcdonalds. *CJ: Did you hear what lilly and gfourtx says uncle grandpa, is we are going to mcdonald's today, just you and I! *Uncle Grandpa: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT MCDONALDS!!!!! * to: McDonald's. * McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonlad's. How can I help you? * CJ: We would like to have 2 large fries and 2 large Cokes. * Uncle Grandpa: And I would like to have a large chocolate milkshake, please? * Male McDonald's Clerk: We're sorry to say this but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. * Uncle Grandpa: What?! Please tell me that you're joking! * Female McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad kid, how about vanilla milkshakes instead? * Uncle Grandpa: louder NO!! I WANT A CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! * Male McDonald's Clerk: Oh no. * CJ: Uncle Grandpa, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can have a vanilla milkshake or you two can have nothing at all! * 8 year old boy with blue hair, a Wreck-it Ralph shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes named Samuel and a 8 year old girl with purple hair, pink shirt, a pink skirt and purple shoes named Samantha and their 12 year old brother Steven, 12 year old sister Ivy, 16 year old brother Simon, 16 year old sister Kate and their parents walked in. * Uncle Grandpa: voice YOU TWO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU BOTH WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS, YOU PIECES OF POOPY PILE OF GUTTER TRASH!!!!! *and Samantha began crying as their parents and siblings got very angry at Uncle Grandpa. * Samuel: crying No! Why would you do this to us Uncle Grandpa?! Why do you have to call me and my family horrible names and hurting our feelings?! * Samantha: crying I agree with my brother. You really made us cry! * David: 1800% UNCLE GRANDPA, YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO MY 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!!! *Hannah: 1800% NOW YOU MADE SAMUEL AND SAMANTHA CRY!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF YOU STUPID MAN!!!! *CJ: THOSE TWO 16 YEAR OLD TEENAGERS ARE RIGHT ABOUT THIS UNCLE GRANDPA!!!!! YOU DO NOT EVER TALK TO THEIR 8 YEAR OLD SIBLINGS LIKE THAT!!!! LET'S GO HOME RIGHT NOW!!!! * Samantha: crying Now me and Samuel are leaving McDonald's because of your wretched attitude! * and Samantha an off in tears leaving their parents and siblings behind. *Uncle Grandpa: louder THAT DOES IT CJ, YOU HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!! * Grandpa angrily threw several cabinets and safes at the McDonald's clerk and at Samuel and Samantha's parents and siblings as the scene is censored due to the violence with a light blue screen with a text that says: "After Uncle Grandpa throws heavy objects at the McDonald's clerks and at Samuel and Samantha's parents and siblings, killing them instantly and the scene is censored because of the violence, CJ was furious at Uncle Grandpa for what he did at McDonald's as they got home!" * to: Back at CJ's house. Uncle Grandpa is crying as CJ is very angry. * Lilly Crumpington: CJ, why are you so angry and why is Uncle Grandpa crying? Please don't tell us that she caused any trouble at McDonalds? Please! *CJ: Well Gfourtx and Lilly Crumpington, you two will be very mad once I tell you both this! Uncle Grandpa decided to yell at 8 people and she threw heavy objects at 2 McDonald's clerks and at the parents and siblings of a 8 year old boy and a 8 year old girl and she ended up killing them, leaving the 8 year old boy and 8 year old girl orphaned and now we're banned from all McDonald's locations worldwide by order of Selkie and her friends until we pay off a $700,000 fine! *Lilly Crumpington: louder OH!!!! (X50) UNCLE GRANDPA, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU KILL 2 CLERKS AND 6 MORE PEOPLE AT MCDONALDS?!!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ARRESTED AND CHARGED IN INTERNATIONAL SUPREME COURT AND YOU WOULD END UP IN MAXIMUM MILITARY SECURITY STATE PRISON!!!! *Gfourtx: louder SERIOUSLY MISTER, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT MCDONALDS?!!!!! *Lilly Crumpington: louder WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! WHY?!!! (X20) THAT'S IT, GROUNDED UNTIL THANKSGIVING!!! THERE WILL BE NO WARNER BROS, CARTOON NETWORK, MARVEL, FUNIMATION, DREAMWORKS, BLUE SKY, SONY PICTURES, HASBRO, FREMANTLEMEDIA, NELVANA, UBISOFT, ACTIVISION, MOJANG, DC COMICS, COMEDY CENTRAL, ADULT SWIM, LUCASFILM, PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON FOR YOU AND FOR THIS, YOU'LL BE SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!! *Uncle Grandpa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the Pride Lands in Tanzania!! Anything but the Pride Lands! *at the funeral for Samuel and Samantha's parents and siblings in a large church in western GoAnimate City, everyone is crying, including the two 8 year olds Samuel and Samantha, who are crying the hardest. Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia and Manic walk up to the kids. *Sonic: Kids, we're so sorry about what happened when Uncle Grandpa killed your whole family at McDonald's. *Samuel: and sniffling Yes, we know already. The Teenagers characters and Gfoury should've said no about going to McDonald's in the first place! *Samantha: crying And it was so horrible, what would you three do for both of us since our whole family got killed! Now we are completely orphaned with nowhere else to go, nowhere to live and no one to take care of us. *Sonia: Don't cry! Why don't we just go to McDonald's and bring you two to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada to give you two a new place to live! *Samuel: (Happy) Sonia, Sonic and Manic, thank you for coming up with that idea of giving us new places to live and thank you for getting us McDonald's too! *Samantha: (Tears of joy) We will love that Sonic, Sonia and Manic! Thank you 3 for making us happy! *Sonic: you're very pleasure welcome, kids. *Manic: Let's have hugs! *two 8 year olds walk out and Samantha cries happily, causing one of the funeral attendants to cry a tear of joy too! *Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia had Burger King, they went to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight to Maple Town, Canada. *to: The Heathrow International Airport. *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Sonia: We would like to have 5 tickets to Maple Town, Canada please. *Sonic: I agree with Sonia the Hedgehog. *Airport Manager: Okay, you will all go to the waiting corner. *Sonia: Thank you. *Woman on PA: Flight 980 to Maple Town, Canada is now boarding at D-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. *and his siblings flight to Maple Town is now ready. They and the two 8 year old kids got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Maple Town, Canada and took their seats. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to Maple Town, Canada is 3 hours and 50 minutes. But don't worry, we'll get to Maple Town, Canada in no time. Enjoy your flight! *hours and 50 minutes later. *(Maple Town, Canada, 4:54 PM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Maple Town, Canada. Please remain seated during the landing. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Sonic: We have finally arrived in Maple Town, Canada. *Manic: I agree. We're finally here. *Sonia, Manic, Samuel and Samantha got off the Airbus A380 and enter the Maple Town International Airport. *Man on PA: Welcome to Maple Town, Canada. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed. *Sonia, Manic, Samuel and Samantha leave the Maple Town International Airport and walked around the city to meet up with Patty Rabbit and her friends. *Patty Rabbit: Hello Sonic, Sonia and Manic! What brings you three here to Maple Town? *Bobby Bear: And who are these two 8 year old human kids with blue hair? *Manic: These are Samuel and Samantha, two 8 year old orphan American kids whose parents and siblings got brutally killed and slain by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from Rampage on Kai Lan's orders. *Roxie Raccoon: We’re sorry to hear that, Manic. We even saw that on the CBC News today. *Richard Tseng: I agree with my girlfriend. *Danny Dog: Me too. *Clara Murakami: Me three. *Sonic: Do you know where Fanny Fox's house is? *Danny Dog: Next to the Maple Town Restaurant. *Sonia: Thank you. *Sonia, Manic, Brian and Amelia walked passed the Maple Town Restaurant in a small Chinese neighborhood to Fanny Fox's house and went to the front door. *to: Inside Suzie Squirrel's house. Mason Saitō is sleeping on the couch as Fanny Fox is washing the kitchen windows. She and her family including Mason Saitō heard knocking on the front door. *Florence Fox: Fanny Fox, there's someone at the door. *Fanny Fox: I'll get it. *Fox happily answers the door and sees Sonic, Sonia and Manic. *Fanny Fox: Hi Sonic, Sonia and Manic. It's nice to see you three. Who are these two children? *Sonia: Brian and Amelia. *Fanny Fox: Boy, What happened today? *Samuel: crying Suzie Squirrel, it was all Uncle Grandpa's fault for misbehaving at White Castle and killing our parents! *Samantha: crying Yeah! I agree what my brother Brian says! crying *Suzie Squirrel: Yeah, I will adopt the two of you. *Skippy Squirrel: And I hope that Uncle Grandpa never come back home to GoAnimate City, USA. *Fanny Fox: I know, Freddy! Because he will be force to watch Maple Town for the rest of his life! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell